


Never have I ever

by queenofmne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Never Have I Ever, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne
Summary: "Never have I ever been in love with my best friend"





	Never have I ever

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so busy with life that I couldn't finish this fluffy piece for months... I started writing this way before season 6 even aired.... but whatever, it's finally finished and I hope you like it. Really hope it makes you guys happy xx

The whole room went silent. Six people looked at each other knowingly while they waited for the other two’s reaction. She had always been the braver one. 

Tasting the last drop of the bitter liquid, she finally managed to look over and check up on him. Their eyes met and, although it was awkward, the look gave him strength to take his own shot.

Both glasses were back on the table and the tension was getting more and more unbearable by the second.

“Well, I was too, I guess…” Raven somehow managed to break the ice, since the room had gotten eerily silent. She drank her own shot of tequila, making a disgusting face as the alcohol was making its way down her throat.

Murphy being Murphy of course took a picture of her her funny face and that was how everyone had finally gotten over the stupid statement which had definitely made a mark on the whole night.

_“Never have I ever been in love with my best friend.”_

* * *

The gang continued to pretend like nothing had happened for the rest of the night, like they always did these days… Still, the unsaid words had lingered among all of them, but especially between the two main actors of this little charade. 

Clarke couldn’t wait for this night to be over, her throat still burned from all the drinks and she regretted ever accepting the invitation to this stupid get together. However, she had been so busy these days that she barely had time to see her friends, so she was grateful for every second spent with the people she considered family.

Actually, people she considered family plus that one person who was something else to her entirely… well… maybe also family, but definitely in a different way…

Speaking of the said person, Bellamy was still thinking of explanations to convince himself Clarke didn’t really mean what he thought she did. That best friend she was drinking for must have been Finn or Lexa… or maybe she had a crush on Raven, who knew… In his mind it was unthinkable that she’d ever consider him something other than a friend.

“Bellamy, Clarke, I think it’s your turn to go get snacks…” Octavia whined while secretly wanting to give them an excuse to be alone in a room. These two have liked each other from the day they met, even though at first it seemed like they couldn’t stand each other. Octavia knew better… she knew their animosity was just a defence mechanism against their strong pull towards each other.

But unfortunately, neither her brother nor her friend had the guts to express themselves and finally _be happy_. It would be that simple, but both were just too stubborn and too proud. Octavia would even dare say scared…

She was right. They were _terrified_ to say the least. Of course they would be, Bellamy and Clarke were inseparable - they became closer with each other than with anyone else. Telling each other secrets, hopes, dreams and fears, it was understandable why they were afraid of losing all that. Besides, the two were obviously so damn blind to see their feelings were reciprocated. Even though that was so clear to everyone else around them.

As any best friend should do, Miller tried to bring this up while talking to Bellamy, but he just wouldn’t listen… His friend suffered from a big fucking inferiority complex and there was nothing Miller (or anyone else) could do to convince Bellamy otherwise.

Clarke on the other hand didn’t think she was good enough for Bellamy. She was a bad person. Although Raven had tried to get her friend to see the truth - that Clarke was one of the very few good guys, she never succeeded in her intentions. Once Clarke’s mind was set on something, it was really hard to change that. However, Raven promised herself she wouldn’t stop trying. Both her best friend and Bellamy deserved to be happy together. Especially after what they’ve been through.

It was hard getting those two to accept happiness. They were constantly rejecting it…

So, when the opportunity had presented itself, it was actually Murphy who had drunkenly muttered that fateful sentence. He just shouldn’t have been surprised when the two ignored the subtle nudge yet again.

The making of Bellamy and Clarke’s potential future fling was a hobby of all of their friends. For them it had become a mutual goal - getting the two in a romantic relationship… but apparently, everyone was really bad at this game. This wasn’t a recent subject in their secret group chats, they have been planning and scheming for a while now… but unfortunately it looked like each plan they had just brought them further away from the goal.

As time passed, Bellamy and Clarke depended on each other more, mattered to each other more… which meant they were less willing to jeopardise their friendship for a fling which may not even last. At least that’s what they’ve been telling themselves.

Thankfully, nobody was willing to give up yet.

So, that’s how the two ended up in the kitchen getting snacks for the rest of their drunk friends.

“Clarke can you also get the beer? All this tequila is making me nauseous...” Bellamy asked while heading towards the living room.

Clarke took the beer and followed right behind him. Except that he suddenly just stopped in front of the kitchen door…

“Come on Bell, they’re gonna start yelling in a few seconds…” Clarke sighed thinking about their drunk friends.

“Clarke… it’s closed…” Bellamy was staring at the freaking door.

“Well then open it Bellamy, are you seriously that drunk already?” Clarke almost laughed at his statement.

“Princess, it’s fucking locked…” He then clarified and it had finally dawned on Clarke what their friends had done.

She put down everything she was holding and tried to yank the door open. She pulled and she pushed and banged on the door, thinking their friends would show mercy… but to no avail.

After exhausting all her possible options, Clarke finally realised they were really stuck there. She turned around, looking for some comfort in her friend, but she had found Bellamy quietly laughing at her…

“What’s so funny dumbass?” She was a bit irritated, first from the whole stupid situation and then from his reaction.

“Clarke, just relax… We’re just in the kitchen, nothing’s gonna happen to us…” He handed her a beer and lightly caressed her cheek with his free hand.

But exactly that was the problem. She wanted that hand to stay on her cheek for eternity… and she couldn’t say that. How do you say to your best friend in the world that you love them? And how do you survive when they don’t love you back? At least not in the way you want them to…

It was getting harder and harder to be alone with Bellamy. And even though she loved spending time with him, most of the time it just _hurt_. It hurt because each time those lips moved she wanted to kiss them. Each time he hugged her she wished his hands would go just a little bit lower. And each time she saw him half naked (which was fairly a lot)… oh God, she didn’t even have the strength to think about that, at least not while they were locked in a room together, half drunk.

“What’s wrong?” Bellamy could immediately sense something was off by the look on Clarke’s face. He knew her too well.

“Nothing.” She shrugged it off like she did very often. However, Bellamy wasn’t buying it this time. He arched his eyebrow questioningly and slowly took her hand in his, running his thumb over her knuckles.

“Can we just leave it… I’m not in the mood.” Clarke didn’t even have the strength to lie, so she begged him to back off. She couldn’t face him tonight, not after they both drank.

“You know I won’t push princess, but you can tell me anything…” Bellamy was searching for understanding in her eyes and when he finally caught it he gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

Clarke was torn between two completely opposite feelings. She absolutely _loved_ having his support for anything… but on the other hand, it was making her self controlthat much harder to sustain.

Bellamy could feel her tense up under him and he took a step back, obviously thinking he had done something wrong. Truthfully, he could see her giving him mixed signals. Since they were so close he could always sense when she needed some comfort, but then again, Clarke’s rigidness was starting to worry him.

“Have I done something wrong?” Bellamy was now dead serious, the last thing he ever wanted was to hurt the person that mattered to him most.

Clarke opened her mouth to say something, but then suddenly it had dawned on her that she actually didn’t know what was supposed to come out. Sometimes, like tonight, the only thing Clarke had wanted was to get this huge secret off her chest and admit everything to her best friend. But Bellamy was always more than that. He was her **_soulmate_**. And that connection never had to be anything more than platonic, even though Clarke always had secret hopes for being more than that… she’d be satisfied just by having him at her side, even as a friend.

Emotional risks were not something Clarke knew how to take. Well, romance wise she had had some adventures that obviously didn’t end good, but this thing with Bellamy was more important to her than any other relationship combined. In her mind only one sentence played on repeat: _I can’t lose him_.

As she stood silent like that, Bellamy’s heart almost gave out. He was too scared to repeat his question, as he had never seen Clarke react to him like that. Bellamy didn’t know that all those world-breaking emotions he was constantly trying to put away were just as strong in Clarke’s heart. He didn’t know that their minds and hearts and souls were just two parts of one whole.

In the end it didn’t really matter who was more scared of telling the truth. What mattered is that both of them were their own saboteurs. The only reason Bellamy and Clarke still weren’t together was, in fact, Bellamy and Clarke. It wasn’t fate’s will, it wasn’t some kind of twisted destiny, it wasn’t even mere coincidence. It was the two of them and their inner insecurities and fear working against themselves.

And before things could get even uglier, someone suddenly unlocked the door.

* * *

Bellamy was the first one to walk out, leaving Clarke to just stand there, in the kitchen,motionless.

She wanted to run after him, tell him what was weighing down on her, let him split that burden on both of their shoulders. However, before she could even manage to take a step out of the kitchen, Clarke saw him take his phone from the table and run out of the apartment without a single word.

The rest of the gang looked up to her for an explanation, but she was as stunned and confused as they were. All of them were thinking the same thing: shit had finally gone down between them. Although, much different than any of them had expected… obviously…

“What the fuck happened Clarke? We were all rooting for you!” Monty yelled at her disappointedly.

“Wh-what?”, Clarke was stuttering. “Nothing happened guys, fuck off.”

The group could see she was angry and that’s when she typically closed off from all her friends, bringing her walls up to stratosphere. And they usually let her do that, all of them knew it was easier for her like that, than to talk about her feelings. However, Monty decided that this time he wouldn’t just let it slide. Her and Bellamy’s relationship was too important not only for the two of them, but also to the rest of the group.

“You’re not getting out of this conversation Clarke. Tell us exactly what went down or else…” Monty was trying to intimidate her into telling them, but he was too much of a sweetheart and Clarke was too cold-hearted for it to actually work.

Thankfully, before Clarke managed to get to the door and walk out like Bellamy, Octavia chimed in with a more serious threat. “I’ll tell Bellamy never to speak to you again.”

Clarke didn’t know if she was serious or not. Clarke didn’t know if Bellamy would even listen to Octavia. But, this girl was his sister and his sister was his everything. If he had to choose between them… Clarke knew who Bellamy loved more. (or so she thought)

In the end, Clarke caved. She didn’t wanna take the risk, especially since she knew how ugly it could get if you were on Octavia’s bad side. So, she sat down among all of them and started talking about what had happened in the kitchen step by step, word by word.

When she had finished, Clarke was still confused - it was so hard for her to understand why Bellamy had gotten so mad or offended… she didn’t even know what emotion was propelling his reaction and that’s what was so strange about this. Usually she had him so figured out just by one look at his eyes or hands or mouth. Clarke and Bellamy could read each other easier than they read their favourite books.

“Oh sweetie, there is definitely something missing from this story… and not the words Clarke, tell us what you _did_.” Raven figured it wasn’t something Clarke said that had upset Bellamy so much, but probably something deeper than that.

“Well… he saw I wasn’t… in the best mood to say… and then he tried to comfort me like always, you know him… and then… umm…” She trailed off, remembering how she almost lost it at the touch of his lips.

Clarke was so scared in that moment to not let her real feelings come through, that she forgot to look at it from Bellamy’s perspective. Looking at their interaction from outside, only then did it dawn on her how badly he might have interpreted her coldness and rigidness. And knowing Bellamy… oh, he probably figured it was the worst possible explanation.

“I gotta find him.” Clarke stood up so suddenly that the group was taken aback by her determination.

They all looked at each other knowingly, hoping that she finally understood what had been going on all this time. So when they watched her practically run out of the apartment, everyone hoped their two best friends, their “mom and dad” would come back next time in each other’s arms.

* * *

Clarke was all out of breath when she reached his apartment. Her hand was up, ready to knock… but then all that adrenaline just evaporated into thin air. All the courage she thought she had in the moments leading up to this had left her body like it was never there. What would she say? What did he feel? If somebody could _please_ explain to her what was going on!? And maybe give her some notes… like directions or a manual or SOMETHING to help deal with this situation…

She was about to have a panic attack when the door suddenly opened without a warning. It was Bellamy, shoes on and coat in hand, ready to leave the apartment. _Shit._

_“_Clarke? What are you doing here?” Bellamy looked genuinely surprised to see her there.

“I need to see you, to explain… well, I don’t even know what… But I just couldn’t leave you upset like that…” Clarke thought honesty was the best way to go. She didn’t know what was going on, but they were gonna figure it out together, like everything else they did.

“Yeah well… I was just about to go looking for you, actually.” Bellamy was scratching the back of his neck nervously. “I’m sorry for the way I left, it was so dumb…”

Clarke watched how embarrassed he was and she was sharing the same feeling. He caught her just standing in front of his door like an idiot, it was awkward to say the least.

“Please, come in.” Finally he decided to break the uncomfortable pause and actually get down to resolving something.

Clarke slowly walked through the small hallway to the living room and awkwardly sat on his couch. Bellamy followed her steps, but instead of sitting on the sofa, he chose the coffee table and sat right in front of her.

She got a bit flustered by his proximity and was silently praying that he couldn’t see her flushed cheeks. Fortunately for Clarke, Bellamy was also affected by their sudden closeness. Only mere inches were separating their lips but neither wanted to take that leap… however, they also didn’t want to pull back.

“So…”, he cleared his throat, “you said something about an explanation?”

Clarke couldn’t trust her voice to speak yet so she simply nodded her head. Closing her eyes for just a few seconds she tried to even out her breathing. She was about to do the hardest thing in the world - tell the truth.

Then, like always, she felt two hands holding her head, keeping her steady and grounded. She was fascinated how Bellamy just knew. He knew. He knew. _He knew._

When she finally opened her eyes, Bellamy was openly staring at her. He saw her panicking and just wanted to make it better. Thankfully it had worked. He just wanted her to be okay and it was eating away at him because he thought he did something wrong and caused all of this.

It was funny how Bellamy was both so free around her, but also always so afraid of scaring her away. However, they had been through a lot together and she had actually stuck around even through the worst of times. He knew Clarke wasn’t scared easily, but still his fear of losing her was so deeply rooted that sometimes he thought he couldn’t live with it.

“Promise me you won’t be mad. Please Bell… promise me?” Her voice was shaky and Bellamy got worried when Clarke started pleading. This was serious.

“Princess, whatever you tell me… whatever you did… I would never, ever be mad at you.” He took her hands in his and brought them softly to his lips.

These kind of small gestures always left her more in love with him than she was before. Clarke finally knew that was it. That was their make or break point and she couldn’t delay it anymore. Closing her eyes again she took a deep, deep breath. The words she was about to say were really hard to form.

Meanwhile… Bellamy actually beat her to it.

Her eyes were still closed when she felt her skin warming up even more. She could feel him slowly getting closer… and closer… and closer… Until she finally couldn’t take it anymore.

Clarke closed that small gap between their lips and hoped that kiss would tell a lot more than her words ever could.

When she felt him finally respond, because it did take a second for Bellamy to process what was happening, she accidentally let a tear spill down her cheek from relief. And it was _so fucking good._

Both her and Bellamy had always fantasised about this moment - their first kiss. And damn was it better than anything they could ever imagine. The kiss started so urgent, but then Bellamyskilfully took it down a notch, making it softer and lighter somehow. Once they finally crossed that line there was no hurry anymore. Yes, the passion was there, but in that moment the longing they had both felt for years took over and made them enjoy every second like it lasted hours.

Clarke kept running her hands through his hair, something she did a lot of times, but never so intimately like this. And his thumbs were on her cheeks, one wiping the stray tear and the other making her skin tingle under its touch.

“And why the hell would I be mad about _that_?” They finally remembered to get some air and Bellamy just couldn’t hide that big smile or that content tone in his voice.

Clarke took the time to look at him. His whole face was smiling at her, from his mouth to his eyes. Somehow he looked younger than he did five minutes ago. He also lost those worried wrinkles and Clarke was glad she could take credit for removing those.

Bellamy noticed her inspecting him closely and he let her have those couple of moments. There was nothing wrong in this wold anymore, or so it seemed to him. Kissing Clarke was something of an unreachable dream to him. Like being an astronaut… or the president… something people wanted, but were never good enough to achieve. That was Clarke for Bellamy, but hey look at this, _she_ just kissed _him_. And he almost thought he was dreaming.

So he had to do it again, just to make sure.

And then again because she tasted so good.

And then again because she bit her lip so seductively.

And then again because she looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

And then again because he fucking could.

* * *

Three nights later and the gang was now at Bellamy’s place, ready for another night of drinking and having fun. All of them were pretending like they forgot what happened between their friends a couple of nights ago just because, well, Clarke was there and they figured the two were back to being friends again. The group agreed that it was better to back down for a while than to have another unfortunate incident. These two were as blind as they were stubborn and everyone thought it was better to leave them alone from now on.

However, what they didn’t know was that Clarke had spent three nights in Bellamy’s bed and honestly, she wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon. Or ever, actually.

“So guys, what are we playing tonight?” Clarke sat down on the last chair putting down her beer and a Pringles can.

“I think we could spin that bottle, if you’re finished with it?” Raven joked when she saw Clarke practically licking the last drops of beer from the tip of her bottle. Clarke rolled her eyes when her friend mock judged her, she had a pretty tiring afternoon… in bed… with Bellamy… and she was so damn thirsty - pun intended.

“Nope, still not done”, Clarke joked and started to fake chug on the empty bottle. Almost the whole group started laughing, except for Bellamy. Clarke was lowkey sucking that beer bottle and it was really hard for him not to remember the events from about half an hour ago… which kind of included some pretty similar movements.

“Bellamy, give us a fucking bottle, let’s get on with this shit.” Murphy was still sober, thus extremely grumpy. However, he finally snapped Bellamy from his inappropriate daydream.

Bellamy took one of the empty Coca-Cola bottles from the kitchen and put it in the center of the table so its cap was able to reach everyone. Of course it was Octavia who wanted to go first, like always, so when that was settled the game could officially begin.

There was only one rule. If the bottle lands on you, you have two options: kiss the other person or… DRINK. It wasn’t really conventional to add that cop out, but however, the first time Octavia’s spin landed on Bellamy, they had to do _something _about the situation… This wasn’t Game of Thrones for god’s sake. Also, it was a pretty good excuse to get drunk and the more wasted they got, the more they were willing to accept the spins.

This game had given the group some quite memorable moments, like Raven and Clarke kissing, Murphy and Bellamy, Miller and Clarke, Murphy and Octavia (which was surprisingly the weirdest smooch of all…) and so on. However, somehow Bellamy and Clarke had never, ever kissedeach other despite this being one of the most played group games. Each time the opportunity presented itself one of them refused and drank. The group didn’t push, but they were always secretly disappointed.

This time was no different than the rest. Clarke’s bottle landed on Bellamy and, as they discussed previously, he took a sip of his beer. They agreed it was best to keep things on the down low, at least for the time being. They both wanted to have some privacy while they explored this new thing between them, even though both of them were 99.99% sure that was _it_.

The rest of the group just exchanged annoyed looks, but left them be and the game continued like usual. They didn’t take that many turns and by now Clarke had only kissed Raven once and this time fortunately, Bellamy landed on Octavia twice.

However, it was now Murphy’s turn and somehow, the universe just ran out of luck for the secret couple… It felt like his spin had dragged on for minutes, until it had finally landed on Clarke. She knew that it would be too suspicious if she drank instead of kissing him, because well, he kinda was one of her best friends and it definitely wouldn’t be the first time the two would kiss during this game.

As Murphy started to lean over the table, Clarke threw Bellamy a panicked look. He was also kind of stunned, he didn’t know what to do. Should he let his friend kiss her? Or how could he signal to her to drink? How the hell could he stop Murphy before his stupid lips ended up on hers???

Murphy wasn’t aware of his friends’ struggles and he kept getting closer and closer to Clarke’s face. Merely inches away from touching her lips, someone tugged him away forcefully.

“Bell, what the fuck?” Octavia was the first one to react to this abrupt intervention.

Everyone was confused, even Clarke. They were all waiting for Bellamy to speak up, but somehow his courage, brought on by the impulsive reaction, has since fled and left him overwhelmed.

One second, two seconds, three, four… the moment somehow wasn’t passing.

They waited some more, afraid to make a wrong guess. Then at last, after a loud gulp, he somehow got in touch with his self again.

Now Bellamy was the one slowly leaning over the table, just how Murphy was just a minute ago. Everyone kept staring, unable to fully process what exactly was going on. Bellamy stopped right when he reached Clarke’s face and just took a second for himself to stare at her perfectly blue eyes.

The group, including Clarke, was holding their breath until he finally spoke.

“Nobody kisses my girlfriend but me.”

Both of them smiled before Bellamy closed that small space between them. Clarke was so happy when she heard him say that, she couldn’t even kiss him properly from all the smiling. The pair could hear their friends gasp at first and then cheer and whistle while they made out. It took everybody by surprise, but it was actually a pleasant one. No one had expected game night to turn out one of the best news they have all heard in their life.

As Bellamy and Clarke kept kissing, practically unable to stop once they started, they just heard Murphy’s smug voice in the background: “_Never have I ever been in love with my best friend, huh?_”


End file.
